


love birds

by transsalfisher



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff, Lamenaise, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, laurent got top surgery proud of him, nicaise is 21+, trans!laurent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transsalfisher/pseuds/transsalfisher
Summary: Despite how short his time was in the hospital, Laurent is thrilled when they pull up to their driveway. Once the car turns off, Damen walks around to the other side to help Laurent out. The front door opens and Nicaise stands in the doorway, keeping a watchful eye on the both of them.





	love birds

**Author's Note:**

> in case you didn’t see in the tags, nicaise is 21+ and laurent is trans

“I told you I’d be right here when you got out,” Damen smiles, stroking through Laurent’s blonde hair gently.

Laurent blinks groggily in his partner’s direction. He goes to stretch, then remembers the soreness in his chest, and decides to stay still. He rubs his eyes a little bit, yawning.

“Well, excuse me for being nervous,” Laurent answers, leaning into his touch tiredly. “This is the first time I’ve ever had major surgery done.”

Damen rolls his eyes and presses a gentle kiss to Laurent’s pale forehead. Laurent smiles, his cheeks dusting a soft pink without his consent. He holds on of Damen’s large hands, staring up at him from his hospital bed.

“Can I leave?” He asks.

“They’re discharging you right now,” Damen says. “Once I hear from the nurse again, we can leave.”

Laurent nods, still in a sleepy haze from the anesthetic. Before he knows it, he’s dozed off, Damen’s hand still locked in his. He isn’t sure how long he’s been asleep for, but when he wakes up, the sun is going down.

Damen gently nudges him then kisses his cheek several times. A nurse waits, wheelchair in hand, smiling patiently. She and Damen both gently help Laurent into his wheelchair, making sure everything is fine before he leaves.

“We’ll want to see him back here in two weeks,” she says as they walk him to the door. “We have a date set, we’ll send you both a confirmation e-mail.”

“Thank you,” Damen smiles, glancing down at the blonde. “We both really appreciate it.”

The nurse nods and follows them out, helping Laurent into the passenger seat. Once he’s in, she turns on her heel and goes back inside. Damen leans over, adjusting Laurent’s seatbelt gently.

“It’s not hurting your chest?” Laurent shakes his head. “Good, let’s go home.”

“Finally,” Laurent sighs.

He watches as Damen pulls away from the hospital, then looks down at his freshly flat chest. He unzips his jacket and stares down at the bandages, feeling refreshed. A dream come true.

“Where’s Nicaise?” Laurent asks suddenly.

“He’s at home,” Damen answers, tapping his fingers on the wheel. “He made a little care nest for you. Before we took you in this morning, we ran to the store and got the necessities.”

“Necessities?” Laurent echoes.

“Mmhmm.” He nods. “Neck pillows, plenty of Redbox movies, your favorite snacks.”

Laurent smiles and leans his head against the window then zips his jacket back up.

“So who’s going to be sleeping in the living room with me tonight?” He smiles. “Since I can’t risk falling asleep on my chest?”

Damen shrugs. “We said we’d flip a coin.”

Despite how short his time was in the hospital, Laurent is thrilled when they pull up to their driveway. Once the car turns off, Damen walks around to the other side to help Laurent out. The front door opens and Nicaise stands in the doorway, keeping a watchful eye on the both of them.

Damen carefully walks Laurent to the front door, arm wrapped gently around his shoulders. Nicaise looks at him expectantly then raises one eyebrow in question.

“Well?” He asks. “How does it feel?” 

“It doesn’t,” Laurent answers. “I almost feel like I’m dreaming. Now, let me in, I’m tired.”

Nicaise rolls his eyes and walks away from the doorframe. Laurent and Damen follow and Damen pauses to shut the door. Nicaise walks over to Laurent, then gently rests a hand on the zipper of his jacket.

“Go ahead,” Laurent answers.

Nicaise smiles and slowly unzips it, eyes widening a little. He gently runs his fingers across the bandages, watching to make sure Laurent doesn’t wince with pain.

“You look good.”

“We haven’t even taken the bandages off yet.”

Nicaise shrugs. “Still, you look good.”

He presses a gentle kiss to Laurent’s lips then zips his jacket back up.

“Come on, let’s get you settled in the comfy chair,” Nicaise says, as if it’s a very time consuming ordeal. “Damen can make dinner.”

“I drove him to and picked him up from the hospital.” Damen argues.

“Damen can make dinner.” Nicaise repeats as he nudged Laurent towards the living room.

He sits Laurent down in the chair then sits on the arm of it, handing him the remote. He gently combs his fingers through blonde locks, watching him through sapphire colored eyes. 

Laurent gently leans his head towards Nicaise, not even bothering to turn the TV on. He’s just glad to be home with the both of them. He looks up at the younger man and Nicaise looks back, pausing to stick his tongue out at him. Laurent mirrors the motion then beckons Nicaise closer with a finger.

Nicaise rolls his eyes then leans closer, letting out a comfortable sigh as Laurent presses their lips together. Nicaise pushes hair from Laurent’s face as they kiss, enjoying the feel of the soft blonde hair against his fingers.

“Stop being gay,” Nicaise murmurs as they pull away.

“Shut up,” Laurent smiles. “I haven’t seen you all day.”

Nicaise rolls his eyes and kisses the older man’s forehead. He stares down at his flat chest, anxious to see what lies under the bandages. A couple more weeks, he can wait a couple more weeks. 

“Does it hurt a lot?” Nicaise asks.

“What?”

Nicaise nods down to Laurent’s chest. Laurent follows his gaze then shrugs his shoulders.

“The painkillers are really doing a number, I can’t really tell.”

“It’ll probably hurt tomorrow,” he notes. 

“Probably,” Laurent sighs.

Damen enters the living room, pressing a kiss to Nicaise and Laurent’s heads. He sets down three plates of grilled cheeses down on the coffee table and Nicaise gives him a look. Damen nudges him playfully then kisses his cheek.

“Drink orders?” 

“Water, please.” Laurent says.

“Surprise me.” Nicaise answers.

Damen comes back with three glasses of water and sets them on the coffee table. He sets a tray in Laurent’s lap then hands over the plate and the glass of water and they eat. They discuss the surgery and doctor’s appointments, Nicaise rehashes the events of his day.

Damen convinces Nicaise to do the dishes and sits with Laurent in the meantime. They put one of the movies in the DVD player and by the time Nicaise is back in the living room, Laurent is asleep again.

“But, overall, everything went well?” Nicaise asks as he sits next to Damen.

“Very smoothly is what the doctor’s told me,” Damen says, wrapping an arm around the brunette. 

“Good, I was worried.”

“I’m surprised you’d even admit that,” Damen teases.

“Shut up,” Nicaise answers.

Damen smiles and presses a kiss to his temple. Nicaise leans against him and closes his eyes. It’s been a tiring day, but, damn, if it hasn’t been a good one. Damen leans down and gently kisses Nicaise’s cheek.

“I’ll sleep on the couch tonight,” Nicaise says. “Since you did all the driving around today.”

“Really?” Damen asks, in genuine disbelief.

“Yes, really.” Nicaise smiles.

“Alright, well,” Damen shrugs. “I’m exhausted. Wake me up if anything goes wrong?”

Nicaise salutes him with two fingers. “Of course.”

Damen gives them both a kiss goodnight then walks back to their room. Nicaise watches him go then curls up on the couch, pulling a blanket up over him. 

The couch is uncomfortable, but Nicaise is lulled to sleep by the sound of Laurent’s breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhh i rly didn’t like how this came out but i’m sharing it anyways pls enjoy


End file.
